


the power right in your hand

by nautilics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/pseuds/nautilics
Summary: Daichi was Pokemonless, directionless, and alone in one of the most dangerous places in all of Hoenn.And then he wasn't alone.or: the victory road is a great place to arrange a date.





	the power right in your hand

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for SASO 2016 - bonus round 1. you can find the original post [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4107697#cmt4107697)!

Daichi is by no means a weak trainer. 

He’s worked hard. He's diligently battled his way through all eight of Hoenn’s gyms, raising each of his Pokemon with care and love and carefully portioned vitamins. He's challenged every trainer he's encountered in his travels, gleaning not only money from his wins, but also all the experience and knowledge he could from the battles. He's fought with his team through thick and thin, never wasting an opportunity to strengthen them in his quest to become League Champion, because Daichi is ever a boy at heart and has always had grand ambitions. No, Daichi wasn't weak at all.

He was, however, perhaps a little unprepared for the harsh reality of Victory Road, and while his team was strong, their stamina could only last so long. When his Torterra, the last one standing of his entire team, sighed and slumped over after a startlingly strong Fire Blast, Daichi had had no choice but to concede defeat and fork over money to his smug, tousled-hair opponent. That was only the beginning of his troubles.

First of all, Daichi was out of revives. He digs through his pack's many pockets, turning up a few potions and many Pokeblocks, but not a single revive. Faintly, he recalls using the last one on Flygon in a last ditch attempt to escape with his dignity. Daichi tries spraying a potion on Torterra anyway, but the only effect it has is to slightly dampen the drooping leaves on its back. He pats Torterra gently, returning it to its Pokeball so it can at least rest in quiet.

Secondly, he has no idea where he is. He'd started walking after the battle, hoping to find his way back out, but frankly speaking, all the tunnels of Victory Road look identical, with their endless rocks and dirt and more rocks. Daichi had gone deep, deep into its levels before his whole team was wiped out by that smirking Ace Trainer's aggravatingly strong Pokemon (inwardly, he promises himself to find that trainer again and trounce him; someday, and somewhere that hopefully wasn't in the depths of this forsaken cave). He could hear the scuffling of wild Pokemon somewhere in the shadows, keeping out of sight as he warily sprays another Repel to keep them away.

In short, Daichi was Pokemonless, directionless, and alone in one of the most dangerous places in all of Hoenn.

And then he wasn't alone.

"Is that a lost little trainer I spy?" A lilting voice cuts through the air and Daichi turns hopefully, catching sight of artfully swept hair, a light green cape (cape?), and a finger pointed straight at him. "Looks like it's time for my dragons to come out and play."

His cape (an actual, genuine cape) was blowing in some sort of non-existent wind. Daichi gapes, all plans of asking for help flying out of his head. After several long seconds, the trainer's confident smirk falters and he drops his hand, striding forward on his long legs and stopping a few paces in front of Daichi to huff directly at him. "That was your cue, you know."

Daichi finally manages to tear his eyes away from the fluttering cloth. "My what?"

"Your cue." At Daichi's blank stare, the trainer puts his hands on his hips and scoffs. "For your opening line? Where you accept my challenge?"

"Oh." Daichi rubs the back of his head. "I don't really do that? Normally I just send out my Pokemon and we start battling."

The trainer cocks his head, scrunching his nose as he eyes Daichi. All of a sudden, he beams. "Well, it's your choice if you wish to live a boring life like that, I guess!" He spins on his heel with a dramatic flourish of his cape, taking several long strides away from Daichi.

"Wait, hey—"

"But we can do it your way too, because Dragon Tamer Oikawa is an easy-going guy!" The trainer— Oikawa—turns and winks, flashing a peace sign with a Pokeball between his fingers.

"No, wait I—"

With a smooth flick of his hand, Oikawa sends the Pokeball flying into the empty space between them. A Salamence bursts out, spreading its wings as it roars at Daichi in challenge. "Let's battle, shall we?"

Daichi gapes. "No!"

"That seems a little rude, don't you think?"

He brandishes Flygon, unconscious in its Pokeball. "All of my Pokemon are fainted!"

Oikawa blinks. "Oh." The Salamence lowers its head and tucks in its wings, crooning lowly. "Why are you still here then? The exit is back that way."

Daichi counts to ten in his head, exhaling deeply. "Thank you," he manages. He nods at Oikawa, slips Flygon back onto his belt, and trudges off.

Footsteps hurry after him. "Wait!" Oikawa grabs his arm. "I've got a bunch of revives on me. Why don't we battle anyway?"

Daichi frowns and shakes him off. "My Pokemon are exhausted. I should get them properly rested up before I do any more battles."

"You can't walk all the way back without any Pokemon," Oikawa says.

"I have repels."

"That won't work forever! Look, you may be boring—" Daichi tries to protest, but Oikawa talks over him, "but you seem like a sensible kind of guy, and even you must know how stupid that is. Iwa-chan will take you out." Oikawa gestures over his shoulder and the Salamence looms closer.

Daichi wrinkles his nose. "You named your Salamence Iwa-chan?" Oikawa flushes.

"Look, I'm loaning him to you out of the kindness of my heart, and you haven't even told me your name! Be a little grateful at least, okay?" He pushes the Salamence's empty Pokeball into Daichi's hands.

"Okay, well—thanks? I'm Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. " Daichi turns the Pokeball in his hand. It's a little warm still from Oikawa's palm. "Are you going to be okay without him? I don't think we're even halfway through Victory Road."

"Please, Sawamura-kun," says Oikawa, waving a lofty hand. "Anyway, don't go running off with him. I expect Iwa-chan back the next time we meet."

"Of course." Daichi pulls out his PokeNav. "What's your PokeNav number? I'll message you and we can work out a time and place—"

"Sawamura-kun, please!" Oikawa pushes his hand away. "I'm not giving you my number until we at least have a proper battle. Or dinner. We'll meet again at the Pokemon League, and you can give me back Iwa-chan when we battle."

"Battle?" Daichi raises an eyebrow. "Last I checked, there wasn't an Oikawa in the Elite Four."

Oikawa laughs. "No, but I'm going to become the Champion. And you're planning to challenge the Champion, aren't you? Unless," his voice lilts, "you were planning to give up already?"

Daichi straightens his back. He looks Oikawa in the eye and feels a grin tug at his mouth. "Of course not. You better make sure you don't lose before I get there, then. And," he adds. "Maybe we can talk about dinner after that."

Oikawa grins, even as his ears glow red. "Of course I won't," he replies. "I'll be waiting, Sawamura-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa "why use practical solutions like phone numbers when we can be rivals" tooru
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/espurrkawa) c:


End file.
